Beauty And The Bitch
by AlexaDawn98
Summary: Ymir is an arrongamt, popular bitch and could be found at the centre of the college network. Krista, however, was the shy, anxious beauty who kept as far away from attention as possible. What they both are unaware of is the fact that they are undoubtedly attracted to each other. Modern Britain AU. Contains smut, explicit language and possible depressive tones.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note - Error in uploading last time - hopefully this time it works :) lots of love

Head down, arms tucked in, one hand on bag. That was the only way to conquer the plethora of people that emerged into the labyrinth of corridors and staircases the second the bell went to signal the end of a lesson. Krista always hung back for a few moments in her classrooms; slowly packing away her things, talking to her teachers about the homework or revision. She always hoped by doing this she would be able to avoid the onslaught of people, although it never worked. She still managed to get caught up in the tide of people, all heading towards the refectory. The one place she hated the most. Today was particularly awful. The teacher was anxious to leave by the time the bell went. This meant that Krista had no choice but to face the sea of adolescent sweat and bodies. Making her way out of the door, Krista being as short as she was, was swept along with the current of pupils. Hands touching her body constantly, Krista couldn't wait to break free of this tidal wave. As the corridors widened to reveal the refectory, Krista's anxiety only peaked. Hundreds of faces. All devouring food and talking loudly. Krista had always struggled with social situations, especially when it involved large groups and or food. She was constantly paranoid about her size, after all, she had been constantly bullied for it throughout high school. She was now a comfortable size 10, yet the thought of eating still repulsed her slightly. Standing in the doorway to the refectory, she was overwhelmed by the various snippets of conversation she managed to hear. She didn't have many friends as she wasn't a social butterfly. As her eyes scanned the tables and faces of her fellow college body, her ears twigged onto a loud familiar obnoxious laugh. Her crystal blue eyes snapped to the corner of the refectory and her eyes widened in response.

The table in front of the window had a few students cramped around it, various junk food spread before them. They were all laughing and joking, dealing out cards and betting with what looked like confectionary. That didn't intrigue Krista though, but what did was where the sun was hitting. The sun seemed to shine directly onto a tall brunette. The brunettes shaped face was illuminated but the stream of light, angulating her cheek bones and tight jaw line. Krista felt a blush rise to her cheeks. This goddess, as Krista referred her to, was Ymir. The obnoxious, arrogant, snobbish scientist who thought that she was God's gift. As Krista slowly walked over to the table, Ymir stretched her arm out and round the back of her neighbouring chair, where another petite blonde was sitting. That was Annie, Ymir's play thing at the moment, much to Krista's distaste. Krista didn't mean to hate her, but she was the centre of Ymir's attention and that was where she wanted to be. As Krista approached the table, a smirk crept onto Ymir's normally stoic face.

"Well well, if it isn't the shortie!" Ymir chuckled. "How was History? Let me guess the "social science" was really hard?" Krista hated this side of Ymir. The side that was always so sarcastic. The side of Ymir that would sneer at Krista for being a humanities student rather than a scientist like her and Annie.

"History was wonderful as always Ymir. How was Biology?" Krista replied, her voice dripping in sickly sweet sentiment.

Ymir's eyes narrowed at Krista's retort. Everyone saw the act that Krista liked to play. The sweet, innocent, kind, clever little teachers pet who could never do any wrong. Except Ymir saw through the facade. Ymir saw the pain, the anxiety, the lust. And by God was she attracted to it. Eyes scanning over the beauty in front of her, Ymir's breath hitched. Krista looked irresistible; wearing a pencil skirt, white blouse undone slightly to reveal her pearly white chest and the curves of her breasts, small kitty heals and her hair done up in a messy bun, glasses wresting atop her head. This 'sexy secretary' look would be the death of her. Ymir knew Krista was attracted to her; the whole college knew. But what no one knew was that Ymir was equally as attracted.

"Biology was hard, really hard. For anyone thick, it would have left you raging." Ymir lowered her voice and made sure to emphasise the words she knew would get a reaction out of the prim and proper girl sat across from her. Sure enough, the young blonde shifted in her seat, crossing her legs while lowering her head trying unsuccessfully to hide the raging blush that had spread across her cheeks.

"G..good I'm glad..." Krista managed to mumble out, infuriated at herself for the obvious effect that Ymir's words alone had on her.

"I'm going to get food," Ymir announced, pulling her arm away from Annie before standing up, "You coming Shortie?" Looking directly at Krista.

"...sure..." Krista stood sharply to her feet and followed the taller woman over to the serving hatch, marvelling at her body from behind. Little did she know she was being glared at from the other blonde.

Ymir took a wooden tray and slammed it down onto the metal side, sliding the wood along and plucking various items off the counter in front of her. Krista followed suit but instead of food she merely plucked an orange juice from the fridge and placed it calmly onto her own tray. Ymir glanced down at Krista's tray and sighed. She'd been watching the blonde for weeks; every day she would come into the refectory and choose an orange juice but never any food. Ymir knew why she did this; it was obvious. Orange juice filled you up, without you ever having to consume any food, without you ever putting on weight. Ymir reached up and grabbed a sandwich off the top shelf. As she did her shirt rode up, giving Krista an amazing view of her toned tanned body, gifted with defined abs and prominent "v" lines. Krista yet again felt a blush rise to her cheeks causing a low chuckle from Ymir. Finding the right sandwich, ham and cheese of course, she placed it down on the blonde's tray.

"There you go Shortie. Clearly your tray is empty because you are the same height as a child and couldn't quite reach." Ymir said in a low voice, a sneer plastered onto her face.

Krista sat back in shock. She knew the whole college knew she didn't eat, yet here was Ymir tormenting her about it.

"No actually Ymir, I'm just not hungry..." she said quietly, not keeping eye contact with the hard golden eyes.

"Well that's funny. Not hungry you say? How strange, yet it seems every time you look at me, you simply devour me with your eyes!"

The moments following this remark passed by so quickly, you would have missed it if you had even blinked. First came the clatter of the wooden tray colliding with the tiled floor, the juice and sandwich rolling somewhere Krista couldn't see. Krista's face was one of pure horror; not only did Ymir know how she felt about her, here she was, teasing her about it. Ymir's face however was calm yet still held that arrogant smirk, making her overall appearance seem menacing and teasing. Krista could feel her temper rising by just looking at the other woman. Enraged by the brunette, Krista brought her left hand and let it collide full force with the side of Ymir's face. The loud slap called the attention of the entire refectory: all eyes on Krista, chest heaving from pure anger and Ymir, clutching her face, eyes wide in astonishment. Feeling the hundreds of eyes on her like piercing daggers, Krista turned on her heels and promptly fled the hall, tears starting to stream down her face.

Conversation resumed in the refectory, allowing a tall blonde to slip from the hall unseen, in pursuit of the pain stricken Krista. Annie too had left her seat, ready to console her partner, pressing a cold bottle to the side of Ymir's face. This only pissed Ymir off more.

"Fuck off Annie. I don't fucking want you." Pain registered across the other blondes face for a split moment before she too turned on her heel and rejoined their friends, before sitting in the lap of another student.

"Fucking bisexuals!" Ymir's rage built up and she turned sharply and punched the wall hard, drawing further attention to herself.

Ymir stormed out of the refectory, desperate to get some fresh air.

Krista wrapped her arms around herself, trying to shield herself from the blistering cold. It was a mistake to come outside in the middle of November, but she had to get away from that pompous arsehole. Standing in a derelict phone box, Krista slipped her hand into her bra and pulled out a cigarette and lighter she had been keeping there, just in case of emergencies. She had been told multiple times that not only is smoking bad for your health, but keeping them in your bra was disgusting. But right now, she really really didn't care and this was an emergency. Turning her back to the harsh wind, Krista flicked the lighter and for a moment stood in awe at the amber glow. She had always been mesmerised by fire; there was something beautiful and untameable about it. Placing the cigarette between her lipstick lips, she brought the flame to the end, drawing a large inhale and marvelling in the feel of the smoke burning the back of her throats and lungs.

"Those will kill you, yknow." Replied a voice from behind her. Turning around sharply, Krista was happy to be met by a familiar blonde, Reiner. Reiner had always been close friends with Krista. Towering over her, he never failed to be smiling, nor did he ever have a nasty word to say about anyone. The one downside to their friendship was that, the minute the two had hit puberty, Reiner had fallen for Krista. It was surprising that after multiple rejections and failed attempts at kisses, the two were still as close as they are. Holding his arms out, Krista entered the familiar embrace, breathing in a mixture of her own cigarette smoke and the sweet cologne she had bought him many years ago.

"You shouldn't be wasting your tears or your time on that piece of shit Krista," Reiner whispered into her ear, his breath warming up her frozen skin.

"Don't be mean Reiner, she's not always a jerk." Krista replied hotly, pushing Reiner away, wiping her tears on her sleeve.

"She's nice and kind and perfect and attractive and sure she can be jerk but..." Reiner put his fingers to her lips, silencing her.

"Listen to me Krista, she isn't worth your time. She will never, ever, ever love you like you do her. In fact no one will ever love you like I do." Krista's eyes widened at this revelation. Here was her best friend, destroying everything she believed in. Reiner took Krista's silence as an open invitation and descended his lips onto hers. Krista tried to shove him off, but being the size she was, she couldn't budge him. In desperation she bit down onto his lip, not stopping until the taste of iron flooded her mouth. Reiner pulled back in pain, hand pressed to his lip.

"Stupid fucking bitch." Reiner took a step forward, hand raised, ready to deliver a blow to Krista's cheek. Out of nowhere, a silhouette collided with the tall blonde, knocking him off his balance, landing him flat on his ass. Krista saviour was non other than the woman who had put her in this situation in the first place. Ymir stood, chest heaving, an angry sneer plastered on her face. Legs spread, standing her ground, tight muscles - Ymir was prepared for a fight.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!" Reiner snarled, pushing himself off the ground, wiping the dirt from his backside.

"I am a protector of pretty birds. And I suggest you fuck off, before I show you the damage I can do."

"You think you can play at being a man, but you'll always be a woman. A weak one at that. And even worse. You're a fag." With that, Reiner turned and stormed off back towards the college building.

As his form disappeared out of sight, Ymir visibly relaxed, wiping a hand across her face, and trying to steady her breathing, she turned back round to Krista. At some point during the whole situation, Krista had dropped her cigarette.

"What a waste," Ymir said with a chuckle. "You should really stub them out." Using the heal of her boot, she crushed the life out of the still burning cigarette.

"How you doing gorgeous?" Ymir asked the blonde, reaching her hand out to cup Krista's cheek, using her thumb to catch a lone, falling tear.

"Don't." Krista stumbled out, pulling her body away from Ymir's, her heart breaking in protest.

"Don't what, Darla?" Ymir asked, eyebrow raised in question.

"Don't be nice. Don't pretend to care. Don't flirt. Don't speak. Just don't. I can't take it."

"I was just trying to be nice." Ymir muttered, her gaze now focused on the dead cigarette butt.

"I'm sick of people trying to be nice. I'm sick of my heart being broken." Krista could feel her anger from before rising up inside of her, like a bottle of wine, cork ready to explode.

"Yknow what Ymir. I am sick of being your little play thing. I am sick of you using me to get a reaction out of me. I'm sick of you. Breaking. My. Heart. And. You. Just. Keeping. Fucking. Smirking." With each word Krista shoved hard at Ymir's chest, tears of anger now rolling down her cheeks. Ymir grabbed onto the small blondes wrists and dragged her towards her, lips reaching and encompassing Krista's. A thousand pistons seemed to shoot the minute their lips connected. Ymir could only process a few thoughts. 1) She was kissing Krista. The small blonde she had been chasing for weeks. 2) Krista's lips were incredibly soft and tasted a mixture of the cigarette and mint. 3) Krista was kissing back. It was clear by the movements Krista made, she was no prude, nor was this her first kiss. Jealously swam through Ymir's mind like the plague. She tried desperately to push images of Krista with other men and women to the back of her mind.

On the other hand, Krista was in heaven. Here was the woman she had been chasing after for months, locked in a passionate kiss with her. As her anxiety crept up on her, she couldn't help but think that Ymir was only doing this for a quick shag. That single thought sent a shooting pain to her heart, as if a knife had decided to lodge itself there. If that was true, then Krista had better give the best damn show she could give.

Pressing her body closer to Ymir's, she could feel the hard abs pressed against her stomach, causing her to let out a moan. That moan seemed to encourage Ymir. Never breaking the kiss, she pushed Krista back until her back collided with the cold metal of the telephone box. Her cold hands snaked up Krista's back, whilst the other entangled itself in her hair. Ymir shifted her leg, causing her knee to rest between Krista's spread legs, causing friction to an already sensitive area. Krista broke the kiss, her lungs were beginning to protest to the lack of oxygen they were receiving.

"Ymir" she breathed out, "fuck me."

Hearing such a harsh swear come from the petite, heat spread throughout Ymir's body. She trailed her hand up the girls back until she reached and cupped the blonde's cheek, forcing her to look Ymir in the eye.

"Krista, are you sure that's what you want?" Ymir whispered, upon noticing a slight coldness in the blondes usually bright eyes.

"Why? Don't you want me Ymir? Am I not good enough for you?" Krista purred back, grinding down on Ymir's leg that was still between her thighs.

Hearing these words, Ymir let her lust take over and she grabbed Krista's hand, without saying a word, led her from the phone box and up the hill towards her house.

Ymir never spoke to her the entire trek up the hill. She seemed agitated, her grip on Krista's hand just a little too tight. Krista couldn't help but marvel at the beautiful cream coloured buildings; with long trailing gravel drives, bay windows and fancy cars parked outside. She, amongst many of her fellow college acquaintances were aware that Ymir had money. Never a day went by at college without Ymir riding in on her Harley Davidson, a brand new outfit with accessories to match and an expensive looking gift for her whore of the week. This contrasted greatly to Krista's background. From a large family living in a council house, they had very little money as it was. And seeming as Krista was the bastard child of her father and therefore the most hated, she was used to having to mend her own clothes and work long hours to be able to afford the things she needed. Ymir pulled sharply on Krista's arm; pulling her from her daydream as they walked down a winding path. The house was not as Krista had expected; it was only small, and by the looks of it, appeared to be a converted bungalow. The garden was only small, yet Krista could make out that flowers and sproutlings for vegetables were beginning to pertrude from the flower beds.

"Home sweet home," Ymir whispered into Krista's ear, sending a shiver down her spine, whilst gesturing for the small blonde to enter her home.


	2. Chapter 2

Krista hadn't even crossed the threshold before her body was slammed against a cold hard wall, hands pinned above her head, and rough lips crushed against her own. She failed to hide her arousal as a moan erupted from her throat, following Ymir dragging her spare hand up Krista's thigh. Krista's whole body felt as if it was on fire, as if Ymir was a demon burning every part of her simultaneously. Ymir's mind was in a completely separate universe. Her whole body was running purely on lust and how much she wanted to devour the tiny blonde who was whimpering at her every touch. Ymir loved her lips to attach the pale skin that had been revealed due to Krista's unbuttoned collar. Ymir sucked, leaving a dark red mark, which by this time tomorrow would leaving the telling sign of sex. Krista was practically pinning to be shagged by this point, her legs getting weak from Ymir and her calculated touches and kisses. Leaning down, Ymir sucked on the blondes earlobe, eliciting an explicit moan, before whispering in a low voice, she knew drove her wild.

"Go upstairs. Go to the room at the very end. Do not touch anything and when I get there be ready for me." The sheer power in Ymir's voice made the other woman weak at the knees. Krista could tell that something feral, animalistic even, had come over the other woman, and although afraid, felt compelled to comply to her every word. Collecting herself she pushed away from the wall and, swaying her hips just as her father had told her, sauntered away from the brunette and up the wooden stairs.

As far as she could tell, Ymir spent a large amount of her time in solitude. The room was dark when Krista entered, half stumbling over clothes left precariously all over the floor. She went to reach for the light switch, but on remembering the power that she had heard in Ymir's voice moments prior, decided against it. Slowly unbuttoning her blouse, Krista's eyes scoured the room, desperately trying to take in every detail; from the stacks of manga volumes in varying sizes and languages, to band shirts and gig stumps hung in picture frames on the wall. Even the empty boxes of Calvin Kleins stacked in the corner Krista wanted imprinted into her memory. Not only as visual imagery for when her lust got the better of her as she lay naked between her sheets and night, but also for the leverage she could use over the arrogant brunette. Sure, Krista was renowned for being a shy and delicate creature, and everyone knew she wanted Ymir. What they didn't know was that Krista was willing to sacrifice that persona if it meant that she could see the downfall of Ymir, if this really was the 'fuck and chuck' she was certain it was. Krista allowed the silky blouse to slid off of her shoulders and pool at her feet, shivering slightly at the coldness of the room. Her delicate fingers looped themselves under the waist band of her skirt, before praising the material from her hourglass figure, pulling the item down so it would too, pool at her feet.

Ymir was leaning, panting heavily against the wall she had only moments before, pinned the delicious blonde. Both of her hands were preoccupied at this time. One was draped across her forehead, collecting the sweat that had began to cascade down her features, the other was unseen, but the tell-tale movement in the front of her jeans suggested that Ymir was pleasuring herself. Images of the blonde, naked and disheveled danced across Ymir's mind, fuelling her lust and desire to find release. Ymir never enjoyed penetration, probably why she was so gay. Instead she preferred to marvel and focus her concentration on that bundle of nerves that drove her into an animalistic frenzy. She could picture Krista now, lay on her bed, spread eagled, waiting to be penetrated by Ymir, begging Ymir to take her innocence...

A thud from above snapped Ymir back into reality. She slowly slid her hand from down the front of her pants, whipping the evidence onto her jeans.

Krista shivered once again from the breeze. She felt so vulnerable to be stood there in nothing but her underwear in the bedroom of her crush. Wrapped in her own thoughts, she allowed her hands to trace over the pink lines that snaked themselves around her thighs. She had put them there herself; and oh, how she hated them. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop. Slowly destroying herself was her heroin and she couldn't get enough. It was the clatter of something falling to the floor that brought her back to reality.

"Shit" Krista thought. She had broken Ymir's one rule. By being so immersed in her thoughts her elbow had caught a dinosaur lamp on the side, causing it to clatter to the ground. What was she going to do. She could hear the footsteps coming from below, knowing Ymir must have heard the clatter and was coming to investigate. Krista had never been afraid of the woman before, although it seemed everyone at college was. But this time was different. Hearing the heavy breathing as the tall brunette climbed the stairs; Kristas heart was in her throat. Closing her eyes, she tried to steady her breathing. Ymir was like a predator; able to smell and sense her fear. The click of the door shutting and the sound of a sigh alerted the blonde to the other woman's presence. With her eyes remaining closed she could feel the brunette inching closer towards her, Kristas pulse quickening with every step. Arms snaked their way around her torso as warm breath danced across her ear lobe.

"You look cold my love." Ymir whispered as she allowed her warm hands to snake up the blondes chest, cupping her breasts in each of her hands. Ymir marvelled in the touch of the soft white bundles in her palms, revelling in the hardness of the nipples in her palm, a mixture of the cold and the arousal causing such an effect. Pulling the blonde closer, Ymir pulled the pair down to sit on her bed, the blonde letting out a squeak at the sudden movement.

"Sit here on my lap for a moment, and tell me why you broke my only rule."

Ymir could hear the audible gulp of the blonde and knew that she was afraid. Ymir hated having this power over people. She pulled the blonde closer to her as she tried to keep the young blonde warm.

Krista shifted her body weight as her eyes darted actors the room.

"It was an accident. I swear. I was so enveloped in my own thoughts. I accidentally knocked over your lamp."

"Oh is that so?" Uttered the brunette her hands, snaking all over the smaller girls body.

"What were you so enveloped in, my love? The idea of me fucking you into oblivion?" Whispered Ymir, lowering her voice in a way which she knew drove girls wild.

The blonde seemed fazed by this question, her body language changing, her hands moving from covering her body to covering her thighs.

"Erm... yes?" Krista answered in a mere whisper, her voice dripping in how unsure she was at the lie which she told.

"I don't believe you, you're hiding something from me" Ymir placed her hands over Kristas and moved them out of the way, giving the brunette a clear view of the marked skin she had tried to hide.

Tears began to well up in Ymir's eyes as she felt the pain and hurt that swam throughout the young blondes body. Ymir turned the blonde to face her. She caressed the tear stained face of the girl she loved, and pulled them both down until they were lying, the blonde curled up into her chest.

"Why?" Was all Ymir was able to muster

"I don't wanna talk," was all Krista was able to muster. "Make love to me Ymir. I want to forget all about the pain and heartbreak. I don't care if you don't feel anything towards me. I don't care if you find me repulsive or if you hate me. Make love to me. Like a husband does to his wife. Treat me like a queen. Make me feel something aside from pain."

Ymir began to tear up, hearing the heartbreak coming from such a delicate thing. She allowed her hand to, once again stroke the young blondes cheek.

" I will on one condition. You listen to me and listen to me good. You are beautiful. You are important. To me and the rest of the world. You are kind, intelligent, sassy, attractive and my personal favourite, a blonde." Ymir chuckled to herself allowing her hands to run through the golden locks, tracing Kristas face downwards, bopping her nose.

" I would be honoured to make love to you, right here. Right now. If you are sure that is what you want. I know the stories. How men treat you like objects. I promise that won't happen with you here in my bed. Are you sure this is the path you wish for us to take?"

To this question Krista simply nodded, pulling the brunette down to herself. Their lips interlocked, passion the only emotion that passed between the two. The kiss soon grew heated; Ymir being pulled on top of the blonde, the kiss deepening, moans and tongues exchanged between the two.

Ymir slipped her hand down between the two, her fingertips greeted with a soft patch of hair growing over Kristas spot. She groaned, loving the feel against the palm of her hand as she allowed her fingers to trace the young blondes entrance. As the sky darkened, Ymir and Krista fell to each other in passionate embrace, their moans and gasps being fed to the night sky, as memories and bonds were formed under the setting sun.

"Ymir," Krista whispered as her lover lay with her head nuzzled between the blondes breasts. Ymir simply grunted in response, the earlier physical workout between the two causing her eyelids to begin to droop.

"Don't forget this moment. I don't want to go back to how things were. I want to cherish this. And cherish you. I couldn't deal with being your thing on the side. Please Ymir, I'll never ask anything more of you."

krista closed her eyes in hesitation as she waited for a response. A hand reached up and took her chin forcing her to look at the brunette.

"I would never push you aside, Darla. You mean too much. I promise. Things will be different now. I won't leave you alone in the dark to face the wolves."

Ymir leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to her lovers, as if sealing the honesty of her words.

Krista didn't open her eyes again during the night, instead drifted off to sleep in the false security the brunettes words had provided her with.


End file.
